Recordando el cumpleaños de Ron
by Frad Ex Nox
Summary: Drabble, momento perdido en la búsqueda de los horrorcruxes. Ron piensa que no recordarán su cumpleaños por la situación en que se encuentran, pero alguien le dará una agradable sorpresa


**Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenece la situación, todo lo reconocible le pertenece a Jotaká y la Warner.**

**Definitivamente, esto no es lo mejor que puedo escribir**, **pero es lo que se me ocurrió.**

** Un día cómo hoy, hace 32 años nació el pelirrojo con la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de té. Es por eso que vengo con este Drabble, lo modificaré más adelante, porque no está muy bien, pero quería subirlo hoy por ser su cumpleaños.**

**Sin más, Enjoy It.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!¡Me deseo a mí!¡Feliz cumpleaños Ron, feliz cumpleaños a mí!- <em>Canturreé en mi mente. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada del primero de marzo, mi cumpleaños. Probablemente, ni Hermione ni Harry lo recordaran con toda la presión que tenemos en cima, si con suerte le deseamos feliz cumpleaños a Hermione, cuando vagabamos con el _Horrorcrux _y no estabamos en constante tensión porque me fui un tiempo, a pesar de que ya habíamos hecho las paces. Era un poco egocéntrico de mi parte esperar que lo recordasen, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me moví un poco más abajo en las mantas, aún no terminaba el invierno, por lo que el frío sólo había amainado un poco. Hermione se movió un poco en su litera y Harry estaba afuera, haciendo la guardia, en un par de horas más me levantaría, ya que el siguiente turno era el mío. Intenté seguir durmiendo un poco más. Caí rápidamente en un sueño ligero y reconfortante. Pudieron haber pasado algunos minutos, desde que había entrado en ese estado, pero me habían parecido unos cortos segundos, cuando sentí un peso sentarse a mi costado. De pronto el perfume de Hermione inundó mis fosas nasales. Se removió un poco y su pequeña y suave mano se movió por entre mi cabello. La tenue caricia era reconfortante, suprimí la sonrisa que se forzaba aparecer entre mis labios, continué haciéndome el dormido para que prosiguiera. Poco faltaba para que ronroneara, me arqueara y retorciera como su gato. Su mano bajó hacia mi cara, pasando suavemente por sobre mis párpados, se detuvieron con un sutil toque sobre mis labios, sus dedos parecían arder sobre ellos, para luego volver a subir a mi cuero cabelludo.

-Sabes Ron, aveces puedes ser realmente desagradable- susuró mientras proseguía jugueteando con mis cabellos, a la vez que dejaba salir un suspiro- Todavía no logro entender cómo es que te quiero tanto.

Me moví ligeramente incómodo, mientras se me escapaba la sonrisa, por lo que sacó rápidamente su mano de mi cabeza, pero la volvió a poner, al ver que no me movía más y que mi respiración seguía profunda, ella sabía que tengo el sueño muy profundo.

-¿Por qué eres tan difícil Ron? -Prosiguió- Me encanta cuando sonríes, porque te salen unos casi imperceptibles hoyuelos.

Volvió a suspirar mientras se removía nuevamente y sacaba su mano de nuevo, de un momento a otro, su respiración se calaba por mis labios ligeramente abiertos y casi podía sentir su apetecible sabor.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ron!- Murmuró suavemente, dejando que sus labios se rozaran con los míos mientras lo decía. Finalmente su boca chocó delicadamente con la mía. Se movió tiernamente contra mis labios, sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de devolverle el beso, pero podría sospechar que estoy despierto. Después de unos segundos de debate interno, que me parecieron largos minutos, mi cerebro y mi corzaón llegaron a un acuerdo. Así que le respondí suavemente, no con todo el ímpetu que quería, pero era mejor así. Cuando sucedió, ella pareció paralizarse un segundo, pero luego continuó acariciando mi boca con la suya, al final se separó ligeramente y se pasó la lengua por los labios, casi la podía sentir en los míos, pero sabía que no llegaría a más que la tranquila caricia que manteníamos.

-Hermione- se me escapó en un suspiro, pero no abrí los ojos, ni di señales de estar despierto. Se había alejado un poco más, pero al escucharme se acercó nuevamente y dejó un tierno y rápido beso sobre mis labios, tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de responderle.

Sentí como se paraba y se movía hacia su cama casi en completo silencio, una sonrisa radiante se extendió por toda mi cara, _Ella _sí se había acordado de mi cumpleaños, me volteé para seguir durmiendo un poco más, todavía me quedaba cerca de una hora antes de levantarme a la guardia.

_Así finalmente él cayó dormido, sin si quiera sospechar que ella sí se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, así también, ella se durmió con una sonrisa adornando su cara. _

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, cualquier crítica (constructiva) por favor háganmela saber por un rr.<strong>_  
><em>**Cualquier horror ortográfico también me lo hacen saber para corregirlo.**

**Frad  
><strong>


End file.
